In the use of body lotion for the entire body, there is often the desire to be able to apply the lotion to one's own entire back and also to apply the lotion to the body without getting lotion on the hands. To accomplish the application of the body lotion in this manner, there is also the desire to have a disposable applicator for this purpose, the disposable applicators also being available either in single packages, multiple packages or in dispenser form.
The prior art Strong U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,406 shows adhesive covering a first side of an impervious substrate to stick to a hand and body lotion covering a second side affixed with a lotion applicator pad for applying body lotion to a body. The prior art also shows gloves with an impermeable surface to keep hands free of lotion and an absorptive surface to hold body lotion to be applied. Much of the prior art reveals devices to be covered with body lotion and attached to a stick to be hand-held while applying body lotion to one's own back.
Despite the various body lotion applicators revealed in the prior art, many features of the present invention, and several steps in the method of the present invention, remain new and unique to the prior art, as follows:
None of the prior art anticipates gloves adhered to a substrate to apply body lotion to one's own back, the substrate being removably adhered to a wall or other suitable surface at a preferred height and position, where a person rubs his back against the body lotion spread on the gloves and substrate or an applicator. No prior art anticipates a substrate temporarily adhered to a wall or other suitable surface by means of two-sided sticky tape or other suitable adhesive to support gloves and the substrate for applying body lotion to a person's back or for removing the gloves and using them to apply the lotion on the rest of the body. No prior art anticipates gloves attachable to a substrate, or gloves removable from a substrate, to apply body lotion to a body.